Los Herondale
by EvaLP
Summary: Summary: Si hay algo que caracteriza a los hombres Herondale, es que solo hay una mujer para ellos. Aquí narraré cómo las conocieron, o la forma desmedida en que las amaron.


**Summary**: Si hay algo que caracteriza a los hombres Herondale, es que solo hay una mujer para ellos. Aquí narraré cómo las conocieron, o la forma desmedida en que las amaron.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, yo solo juego con ellos como explico abajo.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con una nueva idea. _Princesa Mecánica_ viene con el árbol genealógico de las familias Castairs, Herondale, y Lightwood. Se me ha ocurrido la idea a partir de lo que había leído sobre Edmund Herondale, el padre de Will, que una vez que se enamoró de una mundi, solo hubo una mujer para él. ¿No es así con todos los hombres Herondale? Así que planeo jugar con cada descendiente.

* * *

Edmund Herondale era tildado de testarudo, buen hombre, apuesto – todo altura y hombros anchos, con cabello pulcro cabello rubio y ojos de un azul muy claro –, vicioso por algunos, excesivamente valiente por otros, y a la hora de la verdad era tildado de loco idiota por todos. Siempre arriesgándose de manera necesaria.

Vicioso le decían por los gustos reprobables que tenía. El juego, la bebida, y las mujeres fáciles.

Excesivamente valiente, porque se le consideraba un buen Cazador de Sombras cuando el momento lo precisaba. Defendiendo a todo ser inocente de las garras de los submundos, sin miedo a caer, luchando bravamente sin rendirse hasta acabar con toda la amenaza del día. Todo un héroe, Edmund Herondale.

Loco idiota era el último mote, el que decían aquellos que no le tenían tanto aprecio, y todos, a la hora de juzgarlo. ¿Por qué? Al principio por la inusual muestra de valentía, o de falta de sentido común, su sinónimo. Un tiempo después, al convertirse en un hombre hecho y derecho, por sus gustos: las apuestas, el exceso de bebida, incluso el opio, y las mujeres de los burdeles. Todo eso era una mancha para la reputación de un hombre honorable. Pero a Edmund Herondale eso no le importaba.

Hasta que conoció a Linette Owens.

* * *

Se encontraba bastante borracho cuando salió del bar de mala muerte en el que se encontraba. Muy borracho.

Justo cuando iba saliendo, chocó con alguien. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era, se puso en guardia, dispuesto a atacar, pero Magnus Bane rió y le aconsejó que guardase el cuchillo, no vaya a ser que se apuñale a sí mismo.

Le dejó caminar a su lado, viendo que no era una amenaza, pero siempre con la mano puesta en el mango del cuchillo serafín. Al preguntarle la razón de su compañía en aquel paseo a la luz de la luna, el brujo le contestó que simplemente estaba aburrido.

Sin ningún rumbo, caminaron.

Las calles de Londres estaban desiertas, salvo excepciones, como todas las noches. Ningún carro de alquiler se paseaba, ni alguien caminaba por allí.

Magnus Bane y Edmund Herondale doblaron en una esquina.

Una silueta de mujer aporreaba la puerta del comercio de hierbas medicinales, que se encontraba en la mitad de la cuadra.

- ¡Señor Bennet, por favor! – clamaba la señorita mientras daba golpes con los puños y alguna ocasional patada a la gruesa puerta de madera.

El brujo y el cazador se quedaron en la esquina observando con diversión.

Hasta que se percataron de la sombra oscura de un ser que en definitiva no era humano, se acercaba a la dama sigilosamente. Ambos reconocieron a esa cosa.

Un demonio Oni, cuya piel verdosa no era tan verdosa por la escasa luz en la noche, aunque sus colmillos garras saltaban a la vista. Este se acercaba a la mujer por detrás, cruzando la calle, sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Un grito rompió el silencio.

- ¡Ithurieeeeeeeel!

Edmund Herondale se dirigía a tambaleos hacia el demonio, blandiendo el cuchillo brillante, y gritando el nombre del ángel. Sería raro que no hubiera despertado a toda la calle.

El Oni retrocedió, asustado por la luz del cuchillo serafín, y por el grito de guerra del cazador.

Edmund Herondale tropezó antes de llegar al monstruo.

El demonio se carcajeó, o lo equivalente para él. Pero poco le duró la diversión, ya que una bola de fuego se estampó contra su hocico. No cualquier fuego, un fuego que le destruía, y le mandaba a otras dimensiones. El demonio Oni desapareció dejando una nube de polvo y cenizas.

- Bien hecho, Napoleón Bonaparte. – se mofó Magnus Bane.

El brujo se acercó al nefilim, quien ya se había parado y se estaba sacudiendo el polvo de la ropa.

- Ya lo tenía.

- Ni hablar.

Entonces, como un clic en sus mentes, ambos recordaron a la dama que se encontraba parada en frente de ellos, mirándolos con sus ojos azules abiertos como platos.

- ¿Puede vernos? – preguntó Edmund más al aire que a otra persona.

- Ya lo creo que sí.

Edmund Herondale se acercó a la joven, quien no perdió de vista los pasos que dio.

- Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra bien? – le preguntó como un cauto cazador de sombras.

La joven pestañeó varias veces hasta responder.

- Está ebrio.

- No, no lo estoy – respondió automáticamente lo que todos los borrachos dicen.

- Si, si lo está.

- Si, si lo estas.

- Cállate, Magnus.

Nadie dijo nada. Edmund Herondale esperando una respuesta de la mujer, la mujer rebuscando algo en su pequeña cartera, y Magnus Bane mirando la escena parado en medio de la calle, con una sonrisa tildada de indescifrable.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó, aburrido por el silencio, a la señorita.

- Linette Owens – murmuró ella, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole el polvo del rostro a él, quien se había quedado circunspecto por el gesto. – Ya está.

- Vaya, gracias – murmuró sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

- De nada. Bueno, un gusto conocerles, caballeros. Creo que el señor Bennet no piensa abrir la tienda para mí. Que pasen buenas noches.

Comenzó a caminar, dejando a los dos hombres atrás y a uno de ellos con la palabra en la boca. Cuando reaccionó, comenzó a correr – o lo equivalente cuando se está ebrio – hasta alcanzarla.

- ¡Eh! ¡Señorita Linette! – llamó, aunque pocos segundos después se encontraba a su lado – Déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa, una dama como usted no debería caminar sola a estas horas de la noche.

Ella le miró, había un deje de burla en sus ojos, y al hablar, era todo reproche.

- Está usted muy ebrio, noble caballero. Soy yo quien, como buena cristiana, debería cuidar de usted. Le acompañaré a su casa.

- Pero…

- Se lo debo. – y Edmund podría jurar que le guiñó el ojo.

Reanudaron su caminata, tomados de los brazos, dejando a un solitario Magnus Bane atrás.

Frente al instituto, el cazador de sombras se presentó como Edmund Herondale, y admitiendo su borrachera, dijo que no olvidaría la velada jamás.

Linette Owens sonrió, y se despidió de él, pensando que no volvería a ver a este extraño hombre con marcas en la piel otra vez.

Aunque él volvió a aparecer en su vida al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente.

* * *

No he leído _Las Crónicas de Bane_, pero algo sé que en una de esas aparece _Eddie_ y se narra cuando conoció a la madre de sus hijos, que estaba Magnus presente.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**Eva**


End file.
